The Horror (merchandise)
The Horror, also known as The Old Horror, is a HorrorLand Horror featured in Goosebumps merchandise. History The star attraction of "HORRORLAND" amusement park isn't just any special effect; this monster is for real! The HORRORLAND Horror lives for thrills, the kind of breathtakingly frightful stunts that make humans of all ages scream with terror and leave the Horror laughing with delight! You see, this green and purple creepy creature takes its amusement very seriously! But the spine-chilling attractions to be found at "HORRORLAND" are just some of the Horror's favorite things. In fact, its most relaxing form of entertainment is - what else? - television! After a long day of stalking, the Horror loves nothing better than to kick off its ghastly monster shoes, get a grip on a piece of putrid pizza, plop down on its well-worn sofa and watch TV. Its network of choice? The Monster Channel, of course! One look around the Horror's domain and it's easy to see the monster's favorite color - Black! The Horror loves black everything! Black ice cream! Black bouquets of black balloons! Bizarre black bunches of black claw-cut flowers! But surely, the Horror's least favorite thing is something no other self-respecting monster would possibly fear - pinching! Pinching?? It's shocking but true! The mere thought of even a tiny squeeze sends the Horror running in terror! With only a petty little poke at the Horror's hide, this gruesome green nightmare deflates! Poof! Whoosh! Mouth wide open, air rushing from its purple lips, the Horror shrinks away just like a busted beach ball! Seems this monumental monstrosity isn't always good in a pinch! Description The Horror has long twisted gray horns, big and bulging yellow eyes (although they are colored differently throughout the franchise's merchandise), green skin, metal toenails bursting through his footwear, four-clawed hands, and a red heart tattoo with the number 16 on his left arm. The Horror is dressed like a greaser with a big white t-shirt, torn half-length blue denim pants, and brown leather ankle-length boots. In different merchandise, he is also shown wearing bunny slippers (brown or white) and roller blades (purple, gray, or blue) with elbow pads (white or gray). Gallery Artwork Horror.gif Horror.jpg|Transformation into the Horror Horror2.jpg|The Horror beckons you into HorrorLand Boot.jpg|A Horror's boot Claw.jpg|A Horror's claw block.jpg|Block This! Enter.jpg|Do you enter HorrorLand? Scared.jpg|You Can't Scare Me! Scared2.jpg|What is the Horror scared of? Scared3.jpg|Bunny rabbits of course! Slippers.jpg|But they make great slippers chillin.jpg|Kickin' Back! Return.jpg|Do return to HorrorLand Rear.jpg|Back shot of the Horror (along with his jeans and boots) Head.jpg|Head Shot print_horror1.gif print_horror2.gif Merchandise Toy2.jpg|"Monster Bag" figure (comes with a plastic knife, "WELCOME TO HORRORLAND" sign, black ice cream, and a bat.) 51Ap4RYU5VL.jpg|Monster Bag packaging Toy3.jpg|Monster Bag Figure with Mr. Mortman's torso 51o6dShwS2L.jpg|Goosebumps Collectibles figure horror-cuddles-flipface.png|Horror/Cuddles Flip Face Flip Faces The Horror and Cuddles packaged.jpg|Horror/Cuddles Flip Face (packaged) Horror-shakincreatures.jpg|Shakin' Creatures Slime.jpg|Frito-Lay Glow-in-the-dark trading card. horror-tradingcard-glowinthedark-back.png|Frito-Lay Glow-in-the-dark trading card (back) 6 Horror Topps Foil Sticker.jpg|Topps Foil Sticker horror-pencil-sharpener.png|Pencil sharpener horror-pencil-sharpener-2.jpg|Pencil sharpener (re-issue) Horrorland 1996 Spooky Sharpener in pkg.jpg|Spooky Sharpener Thehorror-gruesome-pen.png|Gruesome Pen Thehorror-scarystamper.png|Scary Stamper Horror-ringbinder.png|Folder (front) Horror-ringbinder-inside.jpg|Folder (opened) horror-bike-headlight.png|Bike headlight horror-mask.png|Mask (front) horror-mask-back.jpg|Mask (back) Horror-costume.jpg|Halloween costume The Horror 1998 Fruit Flavour Jellies box front.jpg|Fruit Flavor Jellies box Cyber Horror continues 1995 sweatshirt f+b.jpg|Sweatshirt (front and back) Goosebumps-stickers.jpg|Window Clings The Horror No Pinching window cling.jpg|Window Cling Horror 2 tattoos pizza balloons.jpg|Temporary tattoos Horror Giant Freaky Faces Box front.jpg|Giant Freaky Face in box Horror Terror Pencil Topper in pkg.jpg|Terror Topper Pencil Topper in package Horror Terror Pencil Topper unpkg.jpg|Terror Topper Pencil Topper (unpackaged) 1996 Pinch the Horror Arcade Claw game unpkg.jpg|Pinch the Horror Arcade Claw game 1996 Pinch the Horror Arcade Claw game pkg front.jpg|Arcade Claw game in box (front) 1996 Pinch the Horror Arcade Claw game pkg back.jpg|Arcade Claw game in box (back) Stickers.jpg 1997 Horror Fright on Time clock.jpg|Fright on Time clock Horrorland B&W tote bag.jpg|Horrors tote bag Goosebumps Horror tennis shoes.png|Tennis shoes Horror 2003 Prawn Corn Snacks Red Mill UK packaging.jpg|Red Mill Corn Snacks 2003 packaging Trivia *Most of his footwear sports the Goosebumps "G" logo on the sides, except for his bunny slippers. *The number 16 on his heart tattoo is a reference to the book number for One Day at HorrorLand, the book that introduced HorrorLand and the Horrors. Category:Horrors Category:Monsters Category:HorrorLand Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Villains Category:Original series (characters)